thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DracSavage/DSChallenge II: Battle Grounds
As of May 4th, 2018 these are the people who have flown out to Nassau, Bahamas. Theme is random same-sex pairs. Females Amanda Garcia Anna Stack Ashley Mitchell Cara Maria Sorbello Chelsko Thompson Da'Vonne Rogers Jenna Compono Jonna Mannion Kailah Casillas Kam Williams Kayleigh Morris Madison Walls Melissa Reeves Nicole Ramos Tina Barta Tori Deal Males Abram Boise Ash Cain Chuck Mowery Cohutta Grindstaff Cory Wharton Devin Walker Gio Rivera Johnny Bananas Jordan Wiseley Joss Mooney Nelson Thomas Raphy Medrano Shane Landrum Tony Raines Tor'i Brooks Zach Nichols Teams Nicole & Madison Kayleigh & Jenna Anna & Cara Maria Kam & Ashley Kailah & Tina Jonna & Tori Melissa & Da'Vonne Chelsko & Amanda Jordan & Devin Nelson & Tony Cory & Shane Joss & Cohutta Bananas & Chuck Zach & Gio Abram & Tor'i Ash & Raphy Eliminations *Jenna & Kayleigh eliminated by Jonna & Tori *Bananas & Chuck eliminated by Nelson & Tony *Kailah & Tina eliminated by Chelsko & Amanda *Cory & Shane eliminated by Jordan & Devin *Madison & Nicole eliminated by Ashley & Kam *Jordan & Devin eliminated by Zach & Gio *Chelsko & Amanda eliminated by Melissa & Da'Vonne *Ash & Raphy eliminated by Nelson & Tony *Anna & Cara Maria eliminated by Melissa & Da'Vonne *Abram & Tor'i eliminated by Nelson & Tony *Melissa & Da'Vonne eliminated by Jonna & Tori *Zach & Gio eliminated by Joss & Cohutta Final As a twist, the final will be ran individually meaning there are many outcomes for 1st place 4. Tony & Tori 3. Ashley & Kam 2. Cohutta & Nelson 1. Jonna & Joss Reunion Jonna, Joss, Cohutta, Nelson, Ashley, Kam, Tony, Tori, Zach, Gio, Melissa, Da'Vonne, Abram, Tor'i, Anna, Cara Maria, Ash, Raphy, and Amanda attended the reunion Tea: The finalists were asked who they think deserve to be in a final that were at the reunion and Tori said she deserved to be there but Jonna doesn't. Jonna, Gio, and Kam all went in on her. Ash, Melissa, and Tori were involved in a 3some that was explained. Kam & Melissa's rivalry was explored at the reunion which led to an almost physical confrontation. Nelson & Gio got into a heated argument over who deserved the final more which led to them getting physical! Nelson allegedly punched Gio in the face and Gio slammed Nelly on the couch, fight was broken up swiftly but Nelson was said to have won the fight. Da'Vonne got into a heated argument with Zach over his misogynistic behavior in the house causing all the women to gang up on Zach. Zach brought up Day's daughter which caused another Paulie vs Day situation! Day was held back by some of the competitors and then Amanda went IN on Zach about his penis size and the way he treats women. Cohutta and Ashley discussed there intimate relationship on the show and where they stand now. Joss & Jonna had a flirtatious relationship in the house and that was discussed. Kam & Tor'i talked about how their story went from Companionship to Contorversy. Raphy & Amanda revisited their rivalry as well, it was a long segment. The reunion concluded with Jonna & Joss discussing their gameplay and win. Category:Blog posts